


[佐鼬]瞳术

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Uchiha Incest, 佐鼬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 叔佐x鼬姐姐





	[佐鼬]瞳术

入夜的天空星光稀疏，倒是一轮皓月正挂当头。一阵风拂过，树影婆娑，晃动的枝丫间隐约可见有一只鸟儿立于其中。

鼬坐靠在树干旁，借着月光抬起左手捏上绑在右臂的纱布扣结。纤细白皙的脖颈微微低垂，牙齿咬着扣结的另一边扯拽了一下。纱布缠着指尖落下，光洁的右臂上露出一道血痕，刚刚结痂像是新伤。

就在这时树枝间传来一阵扇翅声，一只乌鸦俯冲进灌木丛中钳起一条细长白蛇丢到鼬眼前的平地上。白蛇窜向乌鸦将漆黑的鸟儿缠进弯绕的身躯中，乌鸦扑腾了几下挣脱开飞上枝头。白蛇蹭着鼬的腿爬向数根，仰头朝树枝嘶嘶两声便慢吞吞地沿着树干隐入繁叶之中。

“佐助，出来吧。”  
温和的女声透着些许无奈。

身旁的落叶消失了一片，一个身材修长的男人出现在鼬身边。男人盘坐到地上，瞥见鼬大臂上的划伤敛了一下眉头，语气中的埋怨丝毫不加掩饰：  
“姐姐，你怎么受伤了？”

“没什么大碍，已经结痂了。”

鼬见弟弟直勾勾的盯着她神色不渝，黑瞳心虚的向侧偏了偏。  
“我真的没事，你怎么来了？”

吐完最后一个音节鼬就后悔了，懊恼的闭了闭眼。果不其然，原本低沉的男音稍稍高亢了一些。

“我怎么来了？你的同伴都回去交任务了，姐姐，你说我怎么来了？又帮他们垫后！你明明上次答应过我…”

滔滔不绝的话语突然戛然而止，佐助摸了摸自己的嘴唇低下头，眼中多出几分羞赧，随即羞赧又变成了羞恼。

每次都是这样！鼬永远用这种方法逃避责备！问题是偏偏自己还就是被吃的死死的，没有一次不中计。

佐助把人压到树干上，噙住那张永远能让他败下阵来的嘴。温软的小舌被吸进口中，佐助带着惩罚的意味轻轻咬磨了几下。

“唔…”

舌尖传来微微的刺痛感，鼬别着眉推了两下佐助的肩膀。可惜被推的人没有丝毫自觉，甚至抬起手从左肩掠到右肩，将纤细白皙的手腕全部箍进掌中举过头顶压到树干上。

分离的唇拉出一条银线，另一只手在鼬的嘴角边擦抹了一下，拇指所过之处带起一片湿滑，深夜本就不高的气温让沾了水渍的皮肤更觉凉意。

眼中泛起一丝水气，弟弟近在咫尺的脸也变得有些模糊不清。视线中的人透过水光折了几道弯，耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声音却拿捏不清对方在做什么，只有肌肤诚实的传达给主人所有触感，不隐瞒分毫。

下身突然传来一道麻痒，鼬猛地夹紧腿。

“佐助，别在这儿。”  
“姐姐，你也很想我的吧。”

佐助把脑袋埋进鼬的胸口蹭了蹭，明明是霸住别人的人却像是受了天大委屈似的。

“回家再说，这是在外面。”  
“没关系的，不会有人来。”

佐助抬起头越过鼬环视了一圈，黑色的火焰在两人周围冲天而起圈出一块无人敢踏足的领地。

红唇微微张开，鼬看的目瞪口呆。  
“你就这么用我给你的眼睛？”

“姐姐给的眼睛当然不敢胡乱使用。”  
语气理直气壮的让人觉得天经地义。

微风卷着寒意和长发刮在前颈，喉结吞咽了一下，佐助松开掌中的双腕，解开披风披在鼬的肩上。体贴的小动作在心中激起暖流，鼬伸出双臂攀上弟弟的脖颈，下巴勾起一道弧线，嘴唇在额头上轻贴了一下。

佐助眨巴了眨巴眼，不懂刚刚还很抵触的姐姐为什么突然变得如此主动。

手上的动作没有停下，佐助将绣在披风领口的扣子在鼬颈前扣上，看上去专心致志，然而心里却在想姐姐披了披风待会儿就不会被地上的泥土蹭脏裙子了。

“姐姐…我想要…”

佐助撩起眼皮，一只红瞳芒星，一只紫眸黑勾。双目汇着繁复纹路的男人明明是令人闻风丧胆的蛇，在鼬面前却总是跟只长了异瞳的奶猫似的，让人看了就忍不住心软。

红绳被人扯下，长发晃动间有几缕搭过胸前一直垂到腰。鼬撇起嘴角无奈地笑了一下，稍稍探身贴上男人的薄唇。

佐助将手附在鼬的手上，骨节蹭动着掌心带起缕缕瘙痒。一双十指不知结过多少印、取过多少命，但在男人面前却变得柔弱无骨，一颗一颗、慢慢地崩开马甲上地摁扣。

每开一颗，扣子就崩出一声细响，佐助脑中的弦也随着十指和扣子一根一根崩断。直到最后一颗，猛地将马甲一把扯下将人压到地上，又捏住姐姐的脚腕再扯掉鞋。

脑后枕着佐助的马甲，身上裹着佐助的披风，还带着佐助体温的余热，鼬的耳根蔓起粉红。

“姐姐，你对我真好。”

佐助吻了吻臂上的伤痕，刚刚结好的痂有些刺痒。

“别亲那里…痒…”  
“那亲哪里？”

哪里都好。

只见鼬的脸突然通红，侧了侧脑袋望着不远处的黑炎出神。

抚在臂上的手滑到腋下，刺啦一声。佐助拉开侧链，将本就露腰的短衣撩过胸口。又探回腰间将网衣一点一点上卷，露出平坦的小腹、可爱的肚脐。在往上便是黑色的胸衣、绣着蕾丝，贴服在白皙的丰乳上，勾勾绕绕的花纹看得佐助眼晕。

唇贴上粉红的乳晕，舌尖舔弄了一下乳首，指尖拧捏着另一边。

“佐助…”

绵软的调子飘出喉咙，手不由插入顺直的短发，谁知却被拿开。佐助又将鼬的双腕攥在掌中举过头顶，凉滑的触感蔓延其上，一圈一圈渐渐缠紧。

“佐助…你…”

鼬回过神，身上的汗毛全部竖起。手腕上缠了条白蛇，还嘶嘶的吐着红信。鼬挣了一下，内腕猛地传来刺痛。

“嘶…啊…”  
鼬轻叫了一声。

“姐姐，这是毁约的惩罚。最好不要想着挣脱，它是会咬人的，而且有毒。”  
“什…”

鼬还没问出口就明白佐助所说的毒是什么了。

浑身卷起燥热，铺天盖地。内裤渐渐变得滑腻，鼬夹了夹腿。

手探向开到大腿的裙叉，蹭着细腻的皮肤摸到最喜爱的地带。手指在内裤上摸了摸，湿湿热热的。

“姐姐，你湿了。”  
“别再说了…”

鼬难为情的闭上眼，肉穴却一开一合泌出更多汁液。内裤边沿被拨开，手指深入穴内摁着前壁不断勾弄，一股一股的热流从小腹冲开散向四肢百骸。

“嗯…佐助…慢点…”

外出任务历经五日，被佐助触碰过的地方全都泛起快感，还有蛇毒，鼬总觉得这次的情潮来的比往日都快。

“姐姐又骗我，明明舒服的很，我的披风都被你弄湿了。”

贴在肉壁上的手指向上顶了一下，小腹泛起一股尿意。佐助越是这样说，身体反而越兴奋。鼬只觉心中羞耻，却又无话可说。两人已经在一起多年，就算自己辩解对方也不会相信。

手指不断顶向酸麻处，肉壁不住地收缩吸吮，越收越快，尿意也越积越甚。热浪随着节奏拍过小腹、拍过侧腰、最后略过胸口直冲大脑。

“啊——！佐助——！”

穴口滋出一股清流，打湿了佐助黑色的衬衣。

“姐姐，你今天好快。”  
“我让你别说了！”

纤长的睫毛抖动了一下，眼睛猛地睁开直直看向佐助，血红的双瞳中有三道飞钩。

“姐姐，我被你的眼睛吓了那么多年早就不怕了。”  
“是么？”

佐助对鼬当然毫无防备，头突然一晕，再清醒时就发现自己已经置身一片血红世界。还被绑在一个十字木架上，动弹不得。

鼬上身只扣着黑色的蕾丝胸衣，下身依旧是高开叉的忍者长裙。披散着长发、双足赤裸，每迈一步踝骨就蹭着薄皮轻动一下。

佐助盯着紫色的甲油吞了口口水，抬起头。

“姐姐…”

一手攀上男人的肩，一手抚上鼓囊的裤裆，鼬摩挲了一下拉开裤链。粗长的性器弹出，鼬愣了一瞬，随即咬了咬银牙。

她这位弟弟真是看上去冷若冰霜，实际上色到骨子里去了！

竟然只套了条外裤就出门，看来是一早就打算好有现在这么一出。

鼬蹲下身，握着硬挺撸动了两下。嘴唇贴上铃口，蹭着龟头渐渐张开、吞入，嘴角滑过沟壑包住。红唇还在向下，半根、多半根、最后整根吸入。

两腮嘬出引人遐想的凹陷，佐助头皮发麻，简直魂儿都要被姐姐吸去了。可偏偏浑身上下却被五花大绑捆了个结结实实，所有的节奏全凭鼬一手掌控。

“姐姐，快点，我快要到了。”

佐助刚说完，血红的世界中就发出啵的一声。鼬直起身，嘴角勾出一个让佐助觉得惊悚的弧度。然后她捏了捏佐助的脸蛋消失在原地，隐约间好像听见佐助大喊了一声姐姐？

手腕依旧被白蛇缠住无法挣脱，晕厥的男人睁开双眼，一脸愤愤的盯着她。

“姐姐，月读是这样用的吗？”  
字从牙缝中一个一个挤出。

“不然呢？我的月读几乎都用在你身上啊。”  
“你不该把月读用在一个能破解它的人身上。”

佐助握着性器插入小穴，狠狠顶到最里端。

“嗯…”

鼬颤抖着哼吟出声，多日未经过爱抚的身体被顶的舒爽至极，甬道死死地绞住入侵的巨物。

“该不该我自己知道。”

佐助报复性的挺动，每次都撞在鼬最敏感的地方。涂了甲油的脚趾蜷缩在一起，双腿紧紧夹着身上的人，浑身滚起密密麻麻的电流。

鼬仰着脖颈，鼻息越来越急促，口中吐着甜腻的字眼，一声一声的佐助喊得越来越高亢。手腕上的蛇不知何时爬开，鼬环住弟弟的脖子，腰臀微微抬起款款迎合着。

这次的性事实在是…前所未有…

佐助盯着鼬的表情细细观察，知道姐姐又要到了。抬头望了望树枝，露出一个坏笑。

腰突然被紧紧箍住，鼬还没反应过来就感到一阵失重感猛地袭来，瞬间攀上顶峰。

“啊——！佐助…你…”

突然直立的体位让性器没的更深，佐助抱着鼬的双腿把人盘在身上推至树干。紫色的轮回眼向下瞥了一眼，一鸦一蛇已经被置换到了地上。

“佐助…我…你慢点…”  
双手堪堪扒住肩膀，鼬只觉得佐助再不结束她就真的有些吃不消了。

肉壁不断吞吐收缩，吸得佐助腰窝发酸，囊袋的酸胀感也越来越浓，终于薄出一股白色湍流融入狭小紧致的甬道。性器慢慢退出，稠液也跟着流出，在大腿内侧淌成一条白线。

佐助把披风裹在鼬的身上紧了紧，拦腰抱起，脚微微发力窜出黑炎圈出的空地。

鼬窝在佐助怀里总觉得好像少了点什么。

飞驰带起的凉风刮过脚心，鼬瞥向身着黑色衬衫的佐助。

“佐助，我的鞋，你的马甲…”  
“那种衣服多的是，又不会有人猜到是我们。”  
“你…哎…算了…”

鼬红了红眼。圈地内黑色的鸟儿把鞋叼起扔进黑炎，又抓起马甲再次抛入。

月空下，一只黑鸦腾腾飞起，双爪钳着一条白蛇隐入夜空之中。


End file.
